


The Thief (And His Idiot)

by hollowbirds (torturousthings)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Stealing shirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torturousthings/pseuds/hollowbirds
Summary: Truth be told, Ryan did have a lot of regrets, but stealing half of Brendon’s closet was just not one of them.





	The Thief (And His Idiot)

**Author's Note:**

> I found myself in dire need of writing something cute to take a small break from all the angst I’m constantly shovelling at you so, I give you: some cute shit.

Brendon held up another shirt, looking fairly unimpressed.

 

“This is also mine, isn’t it?” He turned it around so Ryan could see the front.

 

Ryan groaned and looked up from the book he was reading. He’d always deemed his own room too small, but somehow Brendon’s presence didn’t feel overwhelming at all, unlike with everyone else. Brendon felt like… like he belonged in the picture, between the overstocked bookshelves and the record player, Ryan’s pride and joy. 

 

The shirt in question was light blue, with a logo on the front that was so washed out it was tough to work out what it had been. Brendon cocked an eyebrow.

 

“Maybe.” Ryan propped himself on his elbows and rested his chin on his hand as he stared at the shirt. It looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t remember where it was from for the life of him. God, he owned way too many clothes that weren’t actually his. He looked at Brendon impishly. “Maybe I got it from my previous boyfriend.” 

 

Brendon snorted and rolled the t-shirt into a ball, throwing it at him. “As if anyone would want to date you.” 

 

Ryan swatted the ball of fabric away from himself and put down his book, sitting up on the bed. He couldn’t help but smile. “ _You’re_ dating me, idiot.” 

 

The other boy looked thoughtful for a second before frowning, as if he was realising something. “Shit, am I?” Ryan rolled his eyes at him. One of Brendon’s hobbies was to pretend he was clueless about pretty much everything, including his relationships. He crossed the distance between them and sat down next to Ryan, a small smile now playing on his lips. His features softened, a glint of mischief mixed with fondness in his eyes. “Guess that does make me an idiot, huh.” 

 

“A ridiculously loveable one, yeah,” Ryan said in a low voice before leaning forward slightly so that their noses bumped and their breath mingled, lips just an inch away from meeting. He felt Brendon’s hand crawl up his chest and stop at the collar of his shirt, pulling him in gently. 

 

“Have pity, then,” Brendon whispered, “Don’t make idiots wait.” Ryan smiled and closed the gap between them, kissing him softly. It was familiar, but somehow he could never get enough of that taste, of that smell of summer mixed with something he could never quite name. 

 

When their lips parted, Ryan turned his gaze to Brendon’s shirt. 

 

“D’you reckon I can steal this one, too?” 

 

Brendon smirked. “Only if you do it right now.” 

 


End file.
